My Happy Ending
by Yue-to-Sakura
Summary: Everything has an end.. But they aren't always happy endings.. The same holds true to Sakura and Syaoran's love... Their "forever together" becomes a lost happy ending... Now the question is: Will Sakura Kinomoto find a new happy ending? Or will she forever pine after a happy ending that will not be?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS or any of its characters.. They all belong to CLAMP..

Now off to the story we go! (And perhaps it would be better if you listen to 'My Happy Ending' by Avril Lavigne while reading this)

* * *

**My Happy Ending**

* * *

"Sorry Sakura… But I think it's time we break up"

"Wha-what?" exclaimed 17-year old Sakura Kinomoto, eyes wide as she stared at her boyfriend for 5 whole years.

Syaoran sighed and repeated, "It's time we break Sakura… "

Tears spilled from the Card Mistress' eyes and she bowed her head. Her bangs covered her emerald orbs; her gaze fixated on the ground below. She couldn't look at Syao—No, Li-san.. Why was he saying this? Did she do something wrong? Was she a bad girlfriend?

"Wh-why? Di-did I do so-something wrong? Wa-was I such a la-lame gi-girlfriend?" Sakura asked in between sobs, her body starting to shake from the effort of holding back her tears into falling like waterfalls. Her heart was breaking into gazillion of pieces inside her and it was taking a lot of effort not to run away.

Syaoran cringed on the inside. Was this the right thing to do? He knew no words could describe how much hurt Sakura was feeling right now… Looking at her cry made his heart ache like it was being hammered by billions of mallets, for Pete's sake! However, he couldn't falter with his resolve. He shouldn't. He's already started this. There was no backing down now. It was time he put this relationship built from childish, naïve elementary "love".

"It's not your fault Sakura… It's …" Syaoran paused midsentence. He couldn't bring himself to say it. He couldn't tell her the reason why he actually thought of doing this: his friends telling him that Sakura was such a baby and the likes and that "love" from elementary was such a sissy, stupid and shameful thing, and that he wasn't sure anymore that what he felt for Sakura was truly love since last, last year.

"The-then what is?" questioned Sakura, her hands clenched in fists that were starting to turn white.

"You don't need to know," the words tumbled out of Syaoran's lips.

As soon as they did, regret and anger immediately filled him as Sakura's breath hitched and she seemed to freeze. Regret, for letting such cruel words to slip out of his mouth. Anger at himself, for being such a coward and not telling Sakura the truth behind his actions, and being easily swayed with his high school friends' words. Not trusting himself to be able to look at Sakura without breaking down himself, Syaoran turned around.

"I'm really, truly sorry Sakura… However, this is it. We're through… I'm returning to Hong Kong… I have no reason to be in Japan anymore.." Syaoran said as he started to walk away.

Sakura's mind went blank. Was this a nightmare? Why wasn't Kero-chan waking her up yet? She heard Li-kun take a step, and then another, away from her.

_Don't leave me_, she wanted to say. Instead, her mouth let out a different statement,

"Is this because of something your friends said?"

The sound of Syaoran's footsteps halted. Bitterness that she didn't know she was capable of coursed through Sakura's blood at his reaction. With new found courage, Sakura looked up at Syaoran's back. She smiled bitterly.

"It's because of them, isn't it, Li-san?" she asked, her voice equally resentful as her smile.

Syaoran flinched on the inside. His resolve almost broke. Almost. Without turning around, he responded, "Sayonara…. Kinimoto-san…"

Sakura fell on her knees, chuckled bitterly, and said, "It IS because of them, right Li-san? Li-san? I'm talking to you.. Li-san!"

Sakura's cries fell on deaf ears as Syaoran continued walking away. Unbeknownst to her, he was already crying too. Once again, he questioned himself. Was this the right thing to do? This time, it was Syaoran's turn to smile bitterly. The answer to that question was of no consequence now. The damage has been done. He wouldn't be able to return things back to the way it was, even if he did admit that what he was doing was wrong, run back to Sakura, hold her close and tell her what he just did was just a mistake. It was just as he said: **They were through**.

* * *

Hidden by the leaves of a tree, it took all of Yue and Cerberus' self-control not to attack Li Syaoran then and there as they witnessed their mistress and him fall off. A few minutes ago, Yue noticed something was wrong with their mistress. Fortunately, Yukito was at the Kinomoto residence with Touya, and so Yue immediately took over and informed Cerberus. The two then flew off at their mistress' direction without wasting a second and ended up at their current position as silent observers of Sakura's misery.

"That brat! I was right at my first impression that he was nothing but trouble!" Cerberus hissed.

Yue paid no heed to his fellow guardian. His conscious was solely focused on Sakura, while his subconscious plotted millions of ways to make that Li kid pay. Yue wasn't just worried sick of Sakura. He was hurting too. Hurting too much at the sight of her precious but fragile heart being broken. Part of the reason of his pain was that he was so in tune with Sakura's feelings that he empathized with them. The other half was because he had feelings for his mistress- feelings of love that bloomed from Sakura being Sakura: a kind, strong-willed and powerful girl (now a young woman) who accepted people as who they are and showed them more love than they deserved.

"Oi, Yue, are you even listening to me?" Cerberus complained.

Once again, Yue ignored the Sun Guardian. Instead, he flew down from his perch on the tree towards Sakura, now that Li Syaoran was out of sight and earshot. Cerberus followed suit. The two Guardians landed a few feet beside Sakura, who was too lost in her emotions that she didn't notice them.

"Mistress/ Sakura.." Yue and Cerberus called out.

Sakura's sobs caught on her throat. So, this was a dream after all? Was Kero-chan finally waking her up? But, why was Yue-san's voice there too? Sakura opened her eyes. She wasn't in her room. She was still in the park.

"Mistress/Sakura…" she heard Yue and Cerberus call again. She noticed this time that their voices came from beside her.

Sakura turned to them and found two grim-faced Guardians. Seeing them, she knew. Everything that just happened wasn't just a nightmare. It was a living nightmare.

"Syaoran.. He… I…. How… Why…." Sakura's words were barely understandable as more sobs wracked her small, slim frame.

Yue and Cerberus glanced at each other anxiously. They didn't know what they should do. Clow never had "girlfriend-boyfriend" problems before. Sighing, Yue approached Sakura first. He kneeled in front of her. But before he could do anything else, Sakura flung herself towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face on his chest.

Yue froze at the sudden contact. After a second though, he relaxed, put an arm around Sakura's waist and let the other hand run through her hair soothingly.

"Shhh…. It's okay.. Just cry your heart out.." Yue whispered to his mistress' ear- the same way he's seen a boy normally does to a girl when she's crying in dramas Yukito watched through, of course, Yukito's eyes.

Sakura gladly did what she was told to. And as she wept hysterically, Cerberus could only watch helplessly. The Sun Guardian looked at Yue and asked,

"What do I do?"

"Fetch her some water to drink," Yue responded.

Cerberus nodded and started to look around for places to get potable water while Yue returned his attention back to their mistress. After a few minutes of searching around, a thought crossed Cerberus' brain. He needed a glass for Sakura to drink from first! And so, the Sun Guardian flew to the Kinomoto residence to get one and fill it with water. It didn't even cross Cerberus' or Yue's mind that being a lion in true form, the Sun Guardian would have quite a great deal of problem fetching and handling a glass of water, and being a stuffed toy in false form, Cerberus will have a difficulty carrying the weight of the glass and the water combined.

As Cerberus set out on his mission of finding a glass of water for his mistress, Sakura's words finally became discernable as she poured her heart out at Yue.

* * *

"Ano ne Yue-san.. Syaoran.. No.. Li-san.. He… He broke up with me…." spoke Sakura.

"I know," Yue replied.

A sob. Another one. Then, Sakura continued, "And you know why he broke up with me?"

Yue remained silent. Of course he knew. In fact, he was there (in Yukito's mind) when that Li Syaoran was having that conversation with his friends which would have eventually led to the current situation. He didn't entertain the idea that it WOULD happen though. Sakura and Syaoran was such an inseparable couple. They've been together since elementary… But then again, that was the problem. Elementary "love" was a naïve, innocent kind of thing that is often questionable whether it was real love or not.

Taking his silence as a cue to continue on, Sakura answered her own question,

"He.. he broke up with me because of something his friends said! Can.. can you believe that Yue-san? Syaoran and I have known each other way before he knew them…Bu-but…. Why.. Why did he believe their words? They don't know me… I don't think they really knew him as well… I'm positive they didn't know about his magic.. So why..?"

Yue wanted to say that that was only part of the reason for the break up. How he wanted to tell Sakura that Syaoran admitted to his friends that he has been doubting his own feelings for her for quite some time now. But no, telling her the truth would break her more and Yue didn't want that. And so, he kept that little bit of information to himself. After all, it wasn't him who was the right person to tell her the truth. Li Syaoran had to tell Sakura himself.

"I don't know," Yue responded, "But what I do know is that it was foolish of him to trust whatever his friends said."

"Foolish?" Sakura echoed and removed her face from Yue's chest to look at him questioningly.

Sincere and loving silver pale blue eyes met with tearful jade eyes as Yue answered, "He was a fool for trading such a wonderful and strong young woman like you for the friends who knew him less than you did. More importantly, you deserve better than a fool."

Sakura's heart skipped a beat at Yue's words and expression. He meant it. He meant every word he said and somehow, somehow… the unbearable hurt she was feeling earlier seemed to dampen into a mere dull ache. Tears of joy mixed with tears of sadness as Sakura once again buried her face on Yue's chest as she muttered,

"Thank you.."

And the Card Mistress and her Moon Guardian said no more. There was no need for words. All they had to do was wait until Sakura finally took reign of her emotions.

* * *

After a while, Sakura's cries finally toned down to sniffs and a few stray tears here and there. She was finally regaining control on her emotions. Her thoughts unscrambling themselves, the first thought that came to her mind was: how long has it been since she was last held like this by Yue?

Sensing her calming down, Yue tilted up her face, wiped a stray tear and asked, "Mistress…. Are you feeling better?"

Sakura was taken aback for a few good seconds at the softness and the worry on Yue's face. It was the gentlest expression he held ever since she first met him. Staring at his face, Sakura realized that their noses were almost touching. Blushing madly, Sakura pulled back a little before answering with a smile,

"Ha- hai (Yes)… Arigato (Thank you), Yue-san."

Yue nodded and then broke the embrace. He stood up to his full height and flexed his wings. To tell the truth, he didn't want to let go of Sakura yet. It's been so long since he last held her like that. However, she has calmed down. There was no reason to hold her any longer.

Sakura felt the same thing as Yue. The moment her Moon Guardian pulled away, she felt cold at the lack of his warmth. She didn't voice it out though. She knew Yue feels uncomfortable with body contact. She didn't want to be selfish and cause Yue feel more discomfort than he already did when she cried on him a while ago. And so, she stood up and looked up at the sky.

"Ah.. The sun is setting…" Sakura thought out loud.

"You should be getting home, or Touya will be worried," said Yue.

Sakura turned to him with a smile on her face. Before they left, she wanted to confide something else to Yue. Sakura had that familiar tug on her gut that said that it was the only time she could have the courage to tell her Guardian what she was about to say.

"Ano ne Yue-san… Li-san was everything I thought I knew.. And I thought that we could be together forever.. like what we promised after the sealing of the Void card" Sakura spoke up, her gaze going to the setting sun, "He was everything that I wanted… We were meant to be… Well.. supposed to be meant to be… But we lost it….. I really believed that he and I will live happily ever after… But it seems… that my happy ending would never come…"

Sakura wasn't expecting Yue to reply to her. And when he did, "surprised her" couldn't even begin to describe what she felt at his words and voice that were laced with the world's greatest sincerity.

"Your happy ending with him may not come… But you could always have another one with someone else who'll love you with all his heart and never once doubt his feelings for you… You'll just have to wait for that happy ending to come to you" Yue told her.

Sakura whipped her head at his direction when he said that. Yue's eyes were trained on the sunset. Being illuminated by the setting sun's orange glow, Yue looked really handsome in Sakura's eyes. Sensing her gaze on him, Yue turned to her and gave her a small smile. Sakura's heart skipped a beat. And then another. And another. Sakura knew she shouldn't think the way her train of thought was going. She just got her heart broken. Her heart's reaction may just be a rebound to somewhat replace Syaoran….. However, Sakura was a powerful sorceress. She could feel what might happen in the future. And so, Sakura didn't stop a certain thought as it crossed her mind:

_I don't have to wait Yue-san… My happy ending's beside me right now…. I can feel it in the same way I can feel that everything will surely be alright… I'm sure my happy ending's going to be with you…_

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading! :) Hope you enjoyed it! It's been such a long time since I actually wrote any fan fiction about anything.. so... the personalities of the characters might be a little off... Like Yue sounding a bit like Ulquiorra and Sakura sounding a bit like Orihime? I've been reading too much UlquiHime fanfics lately... XP So well.. I still don't have the feel of continuing 'Back to the Way It Should Be'... So I'm really sorry... But I'm going over Chapter 4 already... so maybe... just maybe.. I might post it.. But in the meantime... I think I'll settle with oneshots that randomly pop in my random mind :))) Once again, thanks for taking the time in reading the story.. and this A/N :D_


End file.
